Miraculous Beginning
by KayKiara
Summary: A simple story between three kwamis in a time where there are no guardians existed yet and the tiny gods are able to attained human form as well as their children's form.


The meeting place itself was breath-taking.

The hill rose in a gentle slope before ending at a cliff. A sheer drop, no doubt. A single tree stood tall and firm at the top of the hill. It's enormous shadow created a perfect shade from the scorching midday sun. The green grass swayed in the breeze under the sun. Standing at the edge of the cliff, a valley stretched far beyond before opening up to a clear field. A river, slithering its powerful current towards a body of water, a lake that shimmered like jewels from afar. Various color of greens covered the valley. An amazing sight to behold.

A small figure laid on her back under the tree. Her hands crossed as she rested her head on top of them. A thin smile decorated her features though her eyes are shut. Obviously contented with how the shades kept the light of the sun away and the breeze upon her red cheek. The girl's hair gently brushing against her face as the wind picked up. She didn't appear to mind it or rather, asleep.

Soon after, another girl came. This one wore a short red dress. Black flower designs swirled around her dress. A black half-jacket covered her top. Her fiery red hair seemed like flames that would actually burn you if you touched them. It wasn't nearly as long as the blue-haired girl but it suited her style better. A black and red polka dot scarf wrapped around her neck, both ends trailing down above her knee. She wore a pair of long black pants and red shoes.

Her indigo eyes scanning the amazing view. A pair of eagles flew above her, gliding their way, following the mighty river towards the lake. Occasionally beating their massive wings. The wind picked up speed though the girl was unfazed by it.

She turned towards the sleeping girl. Her mouth curved into an amused smile. The red-haired slowly make her way under the shades and next to the girl. She kneel down next to her and cocked her head to the side. The girl was dressed in a dark blue jacket with a signature 'Miraculous' printed at the upper right side in blue neon color. The middle of the jacket was opened revealing a plain white shirt underneath. The collar of the jacket rose to her neck. She wore a pair of matching dark blue jeans. On her hands were white gloves that rose more than half-way to her elbows. A bracelet on her left wrist was the only piece of jewelry that was she wore. The jewelry was quite interesting though. It was a golden laurel bracelet with a black circular stone as it's center piece. It seemed like the only thing that doesn't really add up to her colors -dark blue and white. Her boots were ankle high and white with blue neon bottom.

She shook her head, realizing that she'd been staring. She nudged the girl at the shoulder once. "You up?" No response came out of her mouth. She nudged her again.

"Go away..." came a mumbling reply, earning a small giggle from the red-haired.

She took a seat next to the girl. After a while, she can feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. She moved her position just to keep herself from falling asleep. Her knees bent and her arms hugging them tightly to her chest. The sound from the ruffling leaves didn't help. Neither did the breeze that kept turning on and off all afternoon. She stifled a yawn but it didn't do much.

Her sights dimmed. She didn't notice that the girl had shifted. She could feel her head falling to the side before she was jerked awake. Only to fall back asleep again.

"Peaceful, huh?"

The question jerked her from her nap worse. She rubbed both her eyes not bothering with the question. She covered her yawn and stretched both her arms and legs. She wasn't hugging her knees anymore though her knees are still bent. She leaned back on her arms before turning towards the girl. She was still laying on the ground though now her head was on solid ground. One hand on her stomach while the other was left sprawling on the ground, her knees bent. Her amber eyes peering at her lazily.

She turned towards the sky and breathe in the clean air before nodding. They were left with their thoughts after that. Both doesn't seemed to know what to say to each other.

"So... how is it?" Loupp started, unsure. "I hope you're doing fine. Both of you."

It took a while for the red-haired to process what she meant. "It's fine, I guess. Different. Very different. Just not sure..."

"Whether it's good or bad," she finished for her. "I know."

"It's somewhat beautiful though. In their own way," she starts again. "I met some of them. And yeah, you're right, Plagg do enjoyed it there. The humans are all different and I've met some of your children. They seemed to love it there. I'm sure mine do to. It is quite a special place."

"It is," she agreed. It took her a while but she continued. "But you're not happy there. I can see it in your face."

"It's fine."

"Tikki..."

Tikki shook her head. She wanted this to drop. True, the human world is amazing and there are so many to explore. She'd met all kinds of people there. Not to mention her own kind and their children. All of them seemed to enjoy it there. But the humans, waging war against each other, good and bad, destroying everything in their path. There are some that is different but that's just it. Only some. Better than none but too little compared to most.

Loupp embraced her in a hug. One that she took comfort in. At least... until someone showed up.

"Ahem..." came a voice. Both girls turned towards him. A boy about their age with ruffled black hair and piercing green eyes. His skin was a little tanned compared to either girls whose skin was fairer. He was clothed in all black, a black windbreaker with tiny neon green paw prints, black jeans with silver chains and a pair of plain silver black gloves. He wore a dark green shirt underneath with a giant green neon paw.

She retracted herself from Loupp though the blue-haired doesn't seemed to minded. Tikki wondered what he's doing here. She cocked her head and that's when she saw on his ring finger of his left hand, a plain silver ring. An odd one out too, just like Loupp's bracelet. Instinctively, one hand rose to her ear where a black earring resides. She rubbed it slowly.

"Why are you here?" Loupp voiced her thoughts which is unsurprisingly, exactly the same as hers.

He shrugged. "Just thought that Tikki might be troubled."

"Might be?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I know she's troubled and since I know her, she wouldn't talk about it. I figured she'd talk to you."

"Well, that's too bad since she didn't really."

Tikki watched as both of them exchanged news like she wasn't even there. She didn't mind. She really doesn't feel like being bothered right now. She turned towards the valley as her body moved into a more comfortable position. Once in a while, sneaking a chance to listen to their conversation.

"You doing okay there?" Loupp asked.

"Yea... I found this food thing that smelled amazing!"

"Food... thing?"

"It's called 'cheese'."

"Cheese? Plagg those things smell awful!"

"It's the greatest food ever. At least those humans invented something good for once!" Plagg huffed.

"Great?!" Loupp's eyes were as wide as an owl now. "Are you kidding me? Those things stinks!"

And so, Tikki had to listened to both of them arguing about stinking cheese. She was tempted to ask what 'cheese' is. From Plagg, it seemed that this _cheese_ sounded amazing but Loupp doesn't seemed to think so. Compared to Plagg and Loupp who has been in the human world longer, she have absolutely no idea what most things are. The only reason she came to the human world was because Plagg insisted that she sees it. All of their children had chose to live in the human world, wanting to aid the humans or just live peacefully there. Some like her even choose to say there themselves along with their own children.

The first one being Trixx, the mischievous fox. Then a bunch of them that she know. There's still more that she didn't. That neither Plagg nor Loupp knows off. She lets out a breath.

"What is so great about cheese, anyway?" Loupp argued. "They stink, they're hard, they're-"

"The most amazing thing that I've ever tasted."

"You know, humans believed that mice likes cheese and they tend to steal them. By their believes, a cat will get rid of the mice rather than the cat _eating_ the cheese themselves. So if anything, Ritta was supposed to love cheese."

"Mice? Ritta's children? Pft... they eat everything!"

"What exactly is 'cheese'? Tikki cuts in. Either she got really curious or she really wanted the bickering to end. She'll take the second one.

"You don't know?" Loupp asked, confused. She became even more so when Tikki shook her head. "You've been there for almost three months. Plagg's been there for four. How can you not know?"

"I... uh... don't really explore... much."

Plagg and Loupp exchanged looks. "Next time, I'm bringing you my favorite cheese," Plagg decided, which is actually quite caring of him. "To prove to you that cheese is amazing!" and she thought too soon. The blue-haired made a face.

"Come on guys," she tried to reasoned. "Aren't there any other thing to talk about? How's Trixx? Pollen? Wayzz, Duusu and Nooroo? I hope they're doing well."

"They're fine," Plagg said lazily, not bothering to talk much. "Nooroo and Pollen were with their children. Sorting things up first. Trixx's stealing again with Wayzz on her tail and Duusu-"

"Preening herself again," Loupp finished. She can't really blame her.

"Hey... if I've ever needed your help," Tikki asked softly. "Would you come?"

"Of course," Loupp said without hesitation. Tikki turned to Plagg. He shrugged and said "If I have to stuck with you, might as well make the best out of it." Tikki knew what he meant by that.

"Thanks."

 **I just wanna do this for fun.**

 **I kinda have this idea for a while but not sure how it'll go.**

 **I don't think I'll write it though so don't expect it too much.**


End file.
